What if God was one of us?
by wdmc
Summary: If god had a face, what would it look like?


Warnings: Brief mentions of Christianity. Mystery.  
  
Disclaimer: Solo and Duo are not mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (?)  
  
Pairing: None.  
  
Song Credits: One of us by Joan Osborne  
  
---AC 187-----  
  
For once, L2 did not bake in the scorching rays cast by the unrelenting sun. In the wake of several claps of thunder, dark clouds loomed over the colony, promising precious rain over a land that lay parched all year round.  
  
At the end of the dirty street lined crookedly by numerous shanties stood a shabby concrete building with peeling paint, cracked windows and a faded sign proclaiming "The Maxwell Church". Its battered exterior barely passed off as a church, not to mention a sanctuary from the chaotic world.  
  
Yet, joyous cries rang out loud from within as rain pelted the tin roof.  
  
Baptism - cleansing of the soul, purification of the being, promise of love, forgiveness to people. In the times of a heat wave, the line for baptism grew long, everyone desperate for a glimpse of salvation. The rain was a good omen, as it brought water, the very thing that the people were baptised with. Men, women, children knelt before the altar as the priest touched them with the blessed liquid.  
  
In the midst of the ceremony, a child pushed past the people, drawing shrieks of surprise from the startled crowd. Half a minute later, the church's heavy doors flung open, and out ran a petite form, disappearing into the pouring rain.  
  
//Yeah, yeah, god is great  
  
Yeah, yeah, god is good//  
  
The boy ran blindly, braid lashing behind his back and heart thumping hard in his chest. His water-logged clothes clung to his skin, his soaked hair weighed a ton and his shoes made wet, squishing sounds. He shivered, lips turning blue and teeth chattering. He zipped to a bus stop that came into view, seeking refuge from the cold rain.  
  
While wringing rainwater from his braid and heavy clothes, he felt eyes on him. He turned around and let out a yelp.  
  
//If god had a face,  
  
what would it look like?//  
  
It was a man of lanky build, dressed in ragged clothes and covered with grime all over. Jagged edges of long dirty blond hair framed his chiselled face - hair that would have been a brilliant shade of blond, if washed with some soap and hot water. His eyes spoke of hardship and tiredness beyond comprehension, but what made the child yelp were his pale gold irises.  
  
As if sensing the boy's surprise, the man gave him a small smile, but the smile did not reach his eyes. Having noticed that the boy was sneezing, he shed his threadbare coat and wrapped it around the boy for fear that he would catch pneumonia. Appeased by the stranger's gentle gestures, the boy heaved out a sigh and sat on the wooden bench.  
  
//And would you want to see,  
  
if seeing meant that you would have to believe  
  
in things like heaven and Jesus  
  
and the saints and all the prophets.//  
  
"Do you believe in God, my child?" the man inquired softly.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why is that so?"  
  
"'Cause He didn't give us rain when my mama and papa were dying of thirst. No use raining now. Don't have mama and papa anymore. Am all alone." The boy's violet eyes were clouded with tears.  
  
"Is that why you ran out of the church?"  
  
"There's no God. how did. did ya know 'bout that?"  
  
All that the boy got for an answer was another small, knowing smile.  
  
//If god had a name,  
  
what would it be?  
  
Would you call it to his face,  
  
if you were faced with him in all his glory?//  
  
"My name's Solo, may I know what's yours?"  
  
". ."  
  
"How about I help you get a new name? Would you like that?"  
  
He smiled again as he saw a tentative nod.  
  
"Your name shall be. Duo. Is that alright? Duo means "two", I really hope you won't feel so lonely anymore, my child."  
  
As a bus approached the bus stop, Solo rose, straightened his shirt and put on his hat. He lifted a worn out suitcase that had stickers of angels stuck on it, readying himself to board the vehicle.  
  
//What would you ask him  
  
if you had just one question?//  
  
"Solo, where are you going?"  
  
"I'm trying to find my way home, Duo. Please take care of yourself when I'm. gone, okay?"  
  
The boy looked at Solo with wide, pleading eyes, unasked question evident in his gaze.  
  
"I'm so sorry, but I can't take you along with me. My name is my destiny. Think of me sometimes, won't ya?"  
  
Duo saw Solo board the rickety bus, but as the bus started to move, there was no sign of Solo anywhere in the bus.  
  
//What if god was one of us?  
  
Just a slob like one of us?  
  
Just a stranger on the bus?  
  
Trying to make his way home.  
  
Back up to heaven all alone,  
  
nobody calling on the phone,  
  
'cept for the pope maybe in rome.//  
  
---The End. 


End file.
